


Help finding Ff

by Thetimetravelers18



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetimetravelers18/pseuds/Thetimetravelers18
Summary: Hey y’all I’m looking for a ff. A malec ff I think. It’s set in the king/ queen/ prince era. Uhhh Alec lightwood is supposed to marry jace in an arranged marriage, by the way Alec is supposed to be chaste until marriage. The night before Alec is supposed to meet jace... he and magnus has to stay in one room and Alec ends up loosing his virginity to magnus bane.jace and magnus are princes as well. If y’all know what it plz help me out. Thanks!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1





	Help finding Ff

Hey y’all I’m looking for a ff. A malec ff I think. It’s set in the king/ queen/ prince era. Uhhh Alec lightwood is supposed to marry jace in an arranged marriage, by the way Alec is supposed to be chaste until marriage. The night before Alec is supposed to meet jace... he and magnus has to stay in one room and Alec ends up loosing his virginity to magnus bane.jace and magnus are princes as well. If y’all know what it plz help me out. Thanks!


End file.
